


The Boys Who Lived

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: The Dursleys left their son with the Potters after coming back from a party they find James and Lily dead, and the magical world is revealed to Vernon. Dursleys take care of Harry and raise the house with hatred of magic or the unexplainable, that is until a giant man breaks down the door and reveals that Harry and Dudley are both wizards.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter
Series: Class Project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 8





	The Boys Who Lived

Petunia sat there, disgruntled at what she had allowed. She should have told Vernon her secret long before this could have happened. 

Vernon saw that his wife was upset as she sat staring out of the window of the car, her gaze set on the pouring rain. Clearing his throat as to break the silence he then said.

“You know I never understood why you hated your sister so much, you could have at least gone inside with me to drop off Dudley.” Petunia glared at Vernon and he tried to save himself from being scolded. “Uh... you know we could always go back to get him from your sister’s place. We still have time to get Dudley and make the party.”

Petunia finally spoke to Vernon, “Look it’s fine we should only be out for a few hours as much as I hate seeing my sister. I could not even imagine having our little Dudley at one of those business parties you make me attend, degenerate drunks the lot of them.” During the party, Vernon could tell that Petunia was still upset about leaving Dudley, so after telling his boss, he and Petunia left the party to pick up Dudley and head home. 

When they arrived at the Potter’s home Petunia felt something ominous in the air, “You know what Vernon I think I will go inside with you this time something feels...off.” When they reached the door, they knocked, but there was silence. 

The rain had stopped, but the humidity was upsetting Vernon. He knocked again, this time making sure they could hear him, but again there was silence. “Bunch of rude lot, we told them we would be back later, you think they fell asleep.” Instead of knocking Vernon went in for the doorknob and to his surprise, the door was already unlocked before he let himself in. 

As soon as they walked in they saw a mess of bookshelves on the floor, the couches had been ripped apart, it looked like a crime scene. As Vernon looked around, he heard a sharp scream, it was Petunia.

“H-H-He’s... dead” she stammered. 

When Vernon reached Petunia’s side, he saw the body of James Potter’s lifeless blood dripping from his side. The stench of the body almost made Vernon puke in response, he held back the urge and immediately exclaimed, “DUDLEY!” 

He ran upstairs as he reached the room with the children he fell to his knees Petunia heard a loud thud and ran after Vernon he saw him there speechless. When she went around him to see what he was staring at she started sobbing, she saw her sister’s body laying over her son and Dudley covered in blood.

“T-T-This is all my fault I should have told you, you should have known, because of me our poor little Dudley is dead.” 

Vernon out of his daze now, full of confusion, “What do you mean, how could you have known this would happen!” 

Petunia could hold her secret no longer she sobbed and told Vernon about her sister and her brother-in-law, and their life as wizards. Vernon taught she had gone mad; wizards, magic, a school for wizards, and an evil wizard hunting the Potters all of that seemed ridiculous until he heard someone yell “Petrificus Totalus!” 

Before Vernon could even turn around his body became stiff and all he could do was watch as this man dressed in all black holding a wand stood over him. “Who are you! Did you think you could murder my friend and live another day!” the man in black was visibly furious. 

As soon as Petunia could she slowly looked over at him trying to prevent any sudden movement as to not alarm the man holding the wand, as soon as she saw him she recognized him, “I-I know you, you were in the wedding picture my sister had sent what was it, your name? Serius...Brock?” She felt confident in what she could remember, but he quickly corrected her.

“Black, my name is Serius Black” Before they could exchange any more words they quickly turned to hear two babies crying under the body of a dead Lily Potter. Both Sirius and Petunia ran over the sound of the babies, Vernon still laid there unable to move, both the babies were fine except for two opposing scars on their foreheads with the shape of lightning bolts. “Your sister protected them, these scars I can sense the magic of Voldemort he cast the killing curse, but something stopped him, Lily, these boys survived because of her.” Petunia looked at him confused not understanding what he meant all she cared for was the fact that Dudley was safe. Sirius turned sharply, “They’re here, death eaters, it’s not safe here you have to run, take Harry with you as well you have to protect him as soon as I can. I will find you and take care of Harry myself.” 

By the time that Sirius had given her Harry the spell that had been cast on Vernon had worn off they got in their car and they started to flee as they drove off they could see flashing lights behind them, spells were being cast. Vernon was confused about what had happened, who was that man, why did they have the Potter’s kid with them.

A month had passed before they felt like everything was “normal” again, Sirius had never come back for Harry and with no one else to turn to they decided they had to take care of Harry themselves, after all, Lily did save their son it was the least they could do; however, they vowed to never speak of magic or allow anything about the magical world ever be introduced into their home. Before they knew it ten years had passed and it was Dudley’s birthday in a week, they still felt gratitude towards the Potter’s, but they could not help but punish Harry whenever he did anything “magical” because of this Dudley took on a knack of belittling Harry and bullying him. Any trace of that night from ten years ago had vanished. Harry had been convinced that his parents died in an accident. Everything seemed normal up until Harry’s birthday a month later when their door came slamming down.

“Oops, sorry about that, these muggle doors really aren’t meant for half-giants are they.” This tall burly man stood at the door frame he was easily as wide as the door and had to duck to enter the house. 

“G-giant, GIANT!” Dudley ran towards his mother standing behind her. 

Harry sat there staring at the giant man he had never seen someone this tall or this wide other than his uncle Vernon. 

Vernon ran up to the giant man with confidence right up until he could see how much bigger the man was, he still exclaimed, “Who are you! I should be calling the police right now you’ve just broken into my home you freak.” 

The giant man seemed to ignore uncle Vernon as he turned around and lifted the door and placed it back in its frame “Reparo'' a bright purple light shot out of an umbrella the giant was holding and in a blink of an eye the door was fixed. “Again, sorry about my intrusion, my name is Hagrid, I’m the gatekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The giant, Hagrid, said that with a huge smile on his face. 

Petunia came up to Hagrid, “Hogwarts...that’s the school my sister went to.” 

Hagrid sat down by the stairs, “Yep, Lily and James Potter the parents of the boy right there Harry was the name right.” Harry, still confused by what was going on, he could only nod. 

After a moment of silence Vernon finally built the courage to speak again, “Well what are you doing here we want nothing to do with the magic here.” Hagrid stood again, “Well that’ll be awkward won’t it, I was sent here by the Great Albus Dumbledore to come and present Harry...and Dudley their letters of admittance to the esteemed Hogwarts, and I will not take no for an answer.” 

Before the boys could say anything, they were sent upstairs and all they could hear was uncle Vernon yelling inaudibly. “WE WILL NOT BE SENDING EITHER OF THEM TO THAT MAGIC SCHOOL,” Vernon was furious at the idea his face was red from yelling. Petunia added, “We had our suspicions that Harry was a wizard too but, our Dudley, he has never shown any signs of magic his whole life.” Before she could continue Vernon interrupted, “OF COURSE DUDLEY IS NOT A WIZARD YOUR HEADMASTER MUST HAVE GONE MAD, HE HAS TO BE AN IDIOT.” 

Hagrid glared and placed his hand on Vernon’s shoulder forcing him to his knees, “You must never, in my presence, insult the name of Albus Dumbledore.” After letting go and taking a deep breath Hagrid was able to explain why he had come officially, “Dumbledore knew you muggles would overreact he sent me here to explain instead of sending a letter like the others, you lot remember that night the Potter’s were murdered, there have been reports of the followers of you-know-who, Dumbledore predicts that his followers will come and take revenge, he merely wants those boys trained in case they come after them.” 

After more arguing, they finally decided to let Hagrid take the boys. Hagrid took both the boys to Diagon Alley where they met their professor against the dark arts, professor Quirrell, the boys went and bought their school supplies with Hagrid. Harry always felt like there was something different about him, but he could not help but feel like there had been a mistake, Dudley, a wizard too? After all the tormenting he had him go through he got to be special too, he set the idea aside when he felt overwhelmed by the countless people surrounding them, everyone exclaiming, “It’s them”, “I see the scars”, “The boys who lived.” If they had been with anyone other than Hagrid they would have been lost in the crowd, but Hagrid was massive and before they realized it they were back in London outside of the wizarding world. 

Although confused both of them felt excited about attending Hogwarts before they knew it they had been dropped off at Kings Cross Station and followed a family of gingers who ran through a wall. 

“Uhm, I guess that must be station 9 ¾,” Harry muttered with confusion. As they ran towards the wall they both closed their eyes preparing to slam against the wall but suddenly they felt a gust of warm air and they opened their eyes to a station full of kids in robes just like the ones Hagrid had bought them, they looked up station 9 ¾.

Finally, on the train they found an empty cabin, they set for a bit trying to take in everything they had just experienced, just as they had come to terms with everything a ginger boy came falling through the door, they heard someone in the distance.

“Sorry, Weasley didn’t see you there your dirty old robes made me think you were a pile of trash.” 

The ginger boy let out frustration by slamming the cabin door shut. He turned around and instantly his jaw dropped, “You and YOU, both of you the scars, you lot are the boys who lived.”   
Dudley responded, “Yeah everyone keeps saying that, what does that even mean. Who even are you?” Harry and Dudley stared at the boy as he sat down.

“Sorry about that, my name is Ron Weasley, and you both are Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley the two most famous young magicians in the wizarding world!” Ron sat with Harry and Dudley and explained everything he knew about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, “The best house to be sorted into is Gryffindor, where the brave are found, everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor so I should be sorted there too, Ravenclaw is a lot of stuck up nerds, Hufflepuff is where you find all the weirdos, but at least it’s not Slytherin those nasty punks.” 

Dudley interrupted, “What’s wrong with Slytherin, you said they were represented by a snake, snakes are cool, aren’t they?” 

Ron looked at him and said, “Everyone who has been sorted into Slytherin has become evil.” he moved on, “So you two really don’t know why you’re famous, you guys are the ones who got rid of you-know-who” 

Harry and Dudley looked at each other and in unison said, “What?” 

Harry then asked, “Who is this person people keep mentioning the ‘you-know-who’ we apparently got rid of.” 

Ron then explained to the boys as much of magical history as his brothers had told him telling Harry and Dudley about you-know-who the darkest and most evil dark wizard of all time. Ron kept asking how they managed to pull it off, getting rid of you-know-who, after constantly repeating that they didn’t know before they knew it they had reached Hogwarts. Once they got off the train, they saw Hagrid leading all the first years towards the boats so they could get to Hogwarts. Harry and Dudley sat with Ron on the boat with Hagrid. When they reached the school which seemed more like a castle from a book they were led by Hagrid to an older lady who was wearing a long fur robe and a hat that you would imagine a witch would wear.

“Alright first years settle down, I am professor Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor house wait here until the doors open for you to be let into the dining hall to be sorted into your houses.”   
Ron made a joke about the mole on her nose and Dudley could not help but laugh when Professor McGonagall gave him a deadly glare. After she had left a boy with slicked-back white hair walked right in front of Harry and Dudley, with a cocky tone he said.

“I guess it has to be you two, yep lightning scars check, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley.” As soon as the boy said this the other kids behind them began to mutter among themselves. The boy finally introduced himself, “My name is Draco Malfoy, soon to be a member of Slytherin house. I’ve got to go but a word of advice if you want to be successful around here make sure to join Slytherin, and stay away from Gryffindor they let any dirty family in there right Weasley?”

Ron could only glare at Malfoy by the time he could think of something to say the doors had opened to the dining hall and Professor McGonagall had signaled them to enter. The crowd of first years was amazed by the Hogwarts dining hall when they came to a halt, they saw a stool with a hat on it. Professor McGonagall had taken out a long piece of parchment and by then the hat had started talking Harry and Dudley weren’t paying attention they had felt overwhelmed by their surroundings, by the time they had realized professor McGonagall was calling Dudley.

“Dudley Dursley, come up to be sorted.” 

The dining hall started to discuss whether they had heard right was it really one of the boys who lived. Dudley nervously walked up to the sorting hat and when it was placed above his head he could hear it talking.

“Hmm you seem scared about everything, especially everything going on; however, I sense courage deep inside, GRYFFINDOR!” 

A table full of students wearing red robes started to cheer, “We’re one for two”, “All we need is Potter!” 

Soon enough professor McGonagall called his name, “Harry Potter, come and get sorted.” 

Unlike before the dining hall was silent, they wanted to make sure they heard where the second boy who lived would be placed. The sorting hat then spoke to Harry. 

“Ah, Harry Potter, you and that other boy you came with are quite a peculiar pair; however, unlike the other boy you seem different, confident, smart, cunning you have all the attributes for greatness.” 

Harry Whispered, “Please Gryffindor, I’ve finally made friends. I want to be with them.” The hat responded.

“Hmm Gryffindor would be a great choice; however, your reasoning is asinine, I can think of something better for your future, SLYTHERIN!” 

The dining hall was shocked, instantly the table full of green robes began to cheer. Harry quickly glanced behind him and he felt a burning sensation, professor Quirrell was glaring at him, once Quirrell noticed that Harry was looking at him he quickly corrected his expression. The burning sensation ended. When Harry turned back he saw Dudley standing staring at Quirrell just like Harry had been, he was also holding his scar. Next thing Harry knew he was sitting in between Malfoy and his gang, everyone asking him questions. When the first years were being escorted to their houses Dudley and the others waived goodbye at Harry. When the Slytherin group reached what looked like a dungeon an older student spoke a code word into the door and it opened. Harry was the last to walk through the door, as he did the older student who had opened the door stopped Harry and said.

“Hello, Potter welcome to Slytherin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
